Depending upon the nature of a wound or inoculation site, it may be desirable to protect or sequester the site until it can heal. Bandaging devices are used to promote healing and prevent infection. For communicable diseases, a bandaging device on a communicable lesion may be desirable to prevent contamination to oneself and others. A means for ensuring that a wound or inoculation site can heal promptly and in a safe manner is desirable.